Black and White Photographs in a Picture Book
by siriusly delusional
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Picture Book' by the Kinks. Neville never really liked looking at old photographs... They always seemed to remind him of how unhappy he was. That, of course, was before he got to know Colin Creevey. ColinNeville, slash.


**"Black And White Photographs In A Picture Book"**

**Written By: **_siriusly delusional_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Harry Potter universe or any of it's characters and I'm not making any profit off of this story. In your FACE!_

**Summary: **_Inspired by the song 'Picture Book' by the Kinks. Neville never really liked looking at old photographs... They always seemed to remind him of how unhappy he was. That, of course, was before he got to know Colin Creevy. Colin/Neville, slash._

**Author's Notes: **_I really like this pairing. On one of the old Harry Potter RPGs I used to be on, I played Neville and we paired him with Colin for some weird reason. Strangely enough, it really seemed to work, too. I was looking on and noticed to my great disapointment that there were no Colin/Neville fanfics, which made me decide to write this story. However, I wasn't really sure how to go about it until I go a mix CD my best friend made me in the mail and listened to the song 'Picture Book' by the Kinks on it. And the rest, you can say, is history... Read and review, but above all else, enjoy! Here's 'Black and White Photographs in a Picture Book'!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The First Photograph: Neville Longbottom, sitting by the lake with family photo album, looking pensive..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Neville Longbottom never really liked looking at old black and white photographs of his parents, though he had a whole photo album locked safely in his school trunk. There was just something about looking at those pictures of his parents--young, happy, smiling, unknowing of their sad fate--that seemed, to Neville, anyway, to be increasingly morbid.

The worst picture by far was the one of his mother, round-faced and exhausted, holding him as a baby, his own round face pink and oddly squished. His father was not in the picture, his Gran explained to him in the same severe way she explained everything to him, because he was taking the picture. Of all the pictures, this was the one Neville hated looking at the most--and it was also the one he found himself starring at for hours on end.

He wasn't sure what caused him to look at it that day as he sat underneath the shady willow tree on the banks of the lake. For some reason, he felt that it was calling to him. He watched with a morbid fascination as his mother held his infant self close in her arms, rocking him gently, occationally kissing his forehead and looking towards the camera where his father was.

Sometimes, her smile gave him nightmares...

Suddenly, Neville was ripped out of his reverie by the sound of an old-fashion camera clicking and flashing, and he started, surprised, and turned to his right to see where the sound came from.

Standing there with a an apollogetic smile on his face as he lowered his camera, was Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor in the year below him who took photographs of everything and always scrambled to be in Harry Potter's company. He was also in the D.A. with him last year, Neville dimly remembered, and his blonde hair seemed to glow in the sunlight behind him like a halo. "Sorry I scared you," Colin said, putting his camera away in it's case and moving to sit next to the older boy, crossing his legs in front of him as he looked out over the lake. "It's just... That look on your face... It was so real... And I had to capture it, you know?"

Neville really didn't know, but he decided that he didn't really mind anyways. There was just something in Colin's voice as he explained it that made him feel more at ease. The younger boy tore his eyes from the lake and smiled in the same bright way he always did, pulling his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "Hey, I know you! You're a 6th year, right? And you're one of Harry Potter's roommates. You were in the D.A. last year with me and my brother, Dennis! Your name's Neville Longbottom, right?" The older boy nodded in confirmation, which encouraged Colin to continue. "Harry's great, isn't he? So heroic and brave..." Colin's eyes took on a dreamy look, much like Luna Lovegood's were all the time, and he let out a long, thoughtful sigh. "I don't know how he deals with it. It must be hard to loose your parents so young..."

Neville's hands gripped tighter to the picture book, thinking of his own parents sitting in St. Mungos. He still had the Droobles Best Blowing Gum wrapper his mother had given him last visit in his pocket. His grandmother, of course, didn't know he kept them. "Yeah," Neville replied distantly, unable to meet Colin's eyes, "it must be rough."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, Colin's expression apollogetic. "I upset you, didn't I? I didn't mean to. Sometimes I don't know when to keep my mouth shut." The older boy blushed for an unknown reason at the contact and Colin's hand slipped away from his shoulder and back around his legs, still looking at Neville.

"It's alright," he finally spit out, regaining his composure. "Don't worry about it. S'not your fault."

Colin paused reflectively for a moment before smiling like the sun once again, blue eyes bright. "Hey, you have a photo album! Mad, isn't it, how the pictures here can move?" He paused a minute, before laughing a little at himself. "Well, then again, you're not Muggle born. You've grown up with moving pictures. It's been five years since I learned about magical photos and such, and I still can't get over it! Can I see your pictures?"

Neville wasn't sure why, but he shyly began to show Colin the pictures he never let anyone see. Pictures of him as a baby and of his happy, oblivious parents and even some of his ill-tempered Gran with her green dress, red handbag, and stuffed-vulture hat. For some reason, it didn't feel so awkward to show something this personal to Colin and the photographer seemed to be enjoying himself, anyway, sitting closer to Neville to get a better look.

They sat for almost an hour together like this, Neville explaining pictures and telling the stories that his Gran had told him over and over again to the point he had them memorized. Colin listened, laughing at the right points, asking a few questions here and there, and inching closer to Neville from time to time. For once, Neville felt like he could pretend that his parents hadn't been tortured to the point of insanity. He could pretend that he was just like everyone else. He could pretend he didn't have a dark storm cloud over his head all the time.

"Sometime, I'll show you the pictures of my family," Colin promised, a wide grin on his face. "Most of them don't move, of course, but the more recent ones do. And I can show you the pictures I took of Harry and of other people around the school, if you like. It'll be fun!" The younger boy hopped to his feet, slinging his camera's case over his shoulder, smile still in place. "I like you, Neville. You're easy to talk to and you're great photography material. Around Harry, I always get tounge-tied and nervous and he usually dodges my camera. We should hang out sometimes!"

He wasn't sure why, but Neville found himself nodding. "Yeah, we should," he said softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and he felt himself blushing again. "I'd like to see some of your photography, too..."

Colin seemed to bristle with excitement at this. "Really? You would? I can show you in the Common Room sometime! Maybe Harry'd come have a look, too!" He held out his hand towards Neville, intent on helping him up. With reddened cheeks, the older boy took the proffered hand and began walking back to the castle with Colin Creevey, wondering why he felt jealous whenever he talked about Harry Potter...

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Notes: **_So, what do you think? I know that the pairing is weird, but I love it! There will be more, I promise! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Maybe I can convert somebody else to this pairing, hee hee! _


End file.
